


Finding Freedom

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [3]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, weird ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Sorry, I've got no idea for this one. I was on a sugar high when I wrote the prompt.





	Finding Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too hard for this.
> 
> TW for brief mention of blood and for pretty much constant mention of sanitary products (does that trigger people? It does on tumblr)

Once upon a time, in a lonely bathroom, a toothbrush lay on the side. She was lonely, just like the world she lay in, watching people walk in and out but never linger. The bedroom and living room were always busy and full of life; the kitchen and dining room too. And what did she get? A mostly empty room usually filled with awful smells, steam and water everywhere and the attempts to keep it clean getting worse and worse. And all people did was shove her in their mouths like she was an amenity; a nothing. She was sick of it. Her name was Jessica, and she was a toothbrush.

In a box in the lower depths of the bathroom cabinet, another young lady was feeling exactly the same. She was tired of people seeing her as something gross and lewd when really she just helped women who needed her. Her name was one that was frequently mocked by young boys and often girls too who didn't understand how valuable she was to a woman. Not that she liked her job. She liked the feeling of helping people, but existing only to be filled with blood and pain and failed pregnancies? It was just painful. Mundane. Almost devastating. Her name was Tamara, and she was a tampon.

One day, a woman who often visited the bathroom (she must have lived in the house) reached into the cabinet and pulled Tamara out. She immediately panicked, desperately trying to get out of the woman's grasp and away. She didn't want to be used up and thrown out like every other tampon! She had a life to live! But then, by some great miracle of the Glorious Light, she was thrust aside upon the top of the sink. And there, in a glass container next to the cold tap, lay a toothbrush.

Jessica was shocked. She had never really seen a tampon up close before, and was amazed at her intricacies. The tampon glared at her, seemingly embarrassed from panicking over being grabbed by that nasty human who held them captive in that awful room. Honestly, though? Had Jessica not been so used to being used by humans, she would have reacted in exactly the same way. Hell, that's exactly what she did when she first emerged from the comforting safety of the package and found out just how cruel life could be.

"Hey." Tamara grimaced. So first this random non disposable toothbrush bitch sits up there on her high horse staring down at her mockingly and then she speaks to her? She looked down, refusing to reply. No toothbrush deserved to hear what she had to say.

"Disposable, huh? Y'know, so am I. Us toothbrushes get thrown away too, soon as the humans are done with us. This life sucks." Jessica decided that she might as well speak her mind for once. It wasn't as if she was ever going to see this random tampon again after all. She'd be dead within the next couple of minutes. Still, her words seemed to have finally gotten through to the fabric.

"At least you get to live for longer than a few days. You're lucky." Tamara finally let herself speak, hating herself for it but knowing that she might as well not spend her last moments sulking over a toothbrush.

"I'm not really. Neither are you. It isn't fair." Jessica was quiet when she spoke. She suddenly felt the hopelessness of hundreds of other toothbrushes who had occupied the cup before her. Was this really it? The tampon looked up at her, and their gazes met.

"Wanna get out of here?" Those single words, a suggestion never spoken by the hopeless, death awaiting group of bathroom products, sent a shiver down Tamara's string even as she spoke them, and she saw the shiver pass through the toothbrush's bristles as well. Their gazes locked, green into purple; a connection tied them together so they could never be unbound. And then the toothbrush said the impossible.

"Yeah. I do." Jessica smiled, deciding that she didn't want to die and clearly neither did the tampon. And with that, she pushed with all her weight against the cup, knocking it over. As it shattered, she leapt up and started running, the tampon following behind. They raced to the window as their human screamed, the noise deafening. Probably trying to signal the others to capture them. Jessica's bristles burned, but she tried to ignore it, instead hitting the window sill and standing at the edge, tampon at her side.

"You ready for this?" Tamara felt the adrenaline racing through her absorbent fabric as they raced to the window sill, and it was still there now as she faced the outside. A cool breeze fell onto her tip, and she knew that she had to get out. To be free. She shot a quick smile at the toothbrush, realising that she never got her name.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Jessica replied, returning the smile that the tampon gave her as she realised that was the first time anyone had smiled at her like that. She loved it. And with that, they jumped, the tampon leaping onto Jessica's handle and expanding to form a glider so they could make their escape. She screamed in delight, trying to do a loop before realising that would drop and kill them both. Instead, she soared upwards, over the house and away on the fresh morning breeze. "Hey!" She called to the tampon above her, "I never got your name!"

"It's Tamara!" Tamara answered, glad that they got the introductions out of the way despite it being a little late. She struggled to keep the toothbrush in the air, but managed just enough. "What about you?" She managed to say to the toothbrush once the breeze strengthened enough to give her enough energy to fly and talk at once.

"Jessica!" Tamara really was a nice name. Not what she'd been expecting.

Jessica was such a pretty name. Tamara hasn't expected a toothbrush to be called such a thing.

Jessica grinned, glad that they'd really escaped and gotten a chance for a new life. It was everything she'd wanted it to be and more. And she was so happy that Tamara was with her. This was going to be the greatest adventure of their lives, and they'd be together every step of the way, free from humanity's evil clutches to ride the winds into the sunset.

And Tamara felt exactly the same way.

THE END (or is it???)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> Prompt- Tampon X Toothbrush.
> 
> Original Number- 335.
> 
> Hopefully tomorrow will have an easier prompt to work with...


End file.
